Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 Aired on CBS (September 25, 1992) Part 5
(Meanwhile, at the docks, as the ships are being loaded, Ratcliffe shouts to the crew) * Ratcliffe: You are the best soldiers in the civilized world. * Crowd: Hear, hear! * Ratcliffe: We sail to scour the world of our savage vermin. (grins) Are you with me? * (The crowd cheers wildly) * Scout: (points) Riders approaching! * Ratcliffe: What? * (Then he gasps, noticing the familiar figures on riding horses approaching) * Ratcliffe: (frowns) Smith. * (He gasps a bit before shouting) * Ratcliffe: Raise anchor! Cast off! * (The crew shouts as each swiftly prepare the ships to cast off with the anchor being lifted with sails pushed down and Ratcliffe shoving the docking board away as they sail off. However, John on his horse jumps onto Ratcliffe's ship. Most gasp in shock as they see the male landing) * Random Sailor: (points) It's John Smith! * Soldier: (in fear) I thought he was dead! * John: (hauntingly) I am the ghost of John Smith. Run for your lives! * (Many shriek and jump out of the ship. As that happens, Pocahontas swiftly grabs the rope to the ship, swinging onto it as she evades a soldier trying to hit her with the sword as the rain is pouring. All while with her friends, they yelp and stop, though Percy shrieks as he falls onto the waters. However, Meeko snatches his tail, attempting to pull him up. However, Meeko slips, though Uti nearby grabs them both. Meeko sighs in relief as Percy happily hugs Uti. Just then, the two yelp as they see Uti jumping in the water with them. On the ship, one of the soldiers jumps at John, knocking him down to the ground) * Both: Ungh. * (They tumble a bit before getting their weapons out. With Rolfe, he swiftly dives into the waters. As John is fighting the soldiers and punching a few with ease, Rolfe grabs the anchor, being lifted to the ship John is on. After John knocks down another soldier, he notices Rolfe entering the ship) * John: (smirks) Who started the feast without me? * (Rolfe is given a sword before the two males clash blades with the soldiers) * John: You call this a feast? * Rolfe: You're not having any fun? * (As they fought, her three friends slowly rise up with Uti having them on top of his head with one soldier noticing and yelping. The soldier runs back the way he came, shrieking. Meeko jumps to the battle, spilling some water to the soldiers, causing them to fall. Percy bites one male's rear as he shrieks while Flit flies around another soldier, evading and twirling around him. He tries to cut down Flit, knocking him away and off the ship. As that happens, Uti easily lifts two fighting soldiers, dropping them to the waters. Pocahontas, meanwhile, evades a soldier's sword at the crow's nest, a rope breaking before she swiftly swings to the deck. Just then, Pocahontas gasps at one about to pierce her with his sword. Just then, he is blocked by Rolfe) * Rolfe: Drop the anchor! * (As he trips the soldier, Pocahontas pulls the hold on the lift, causing it to spiral out and drop the anchor to the waters. Just then, two of the ships are colliding with one stuck in the waters. As both ships smash, many of the soldiers fall to the ground. Then, another one smashes with some of the men fallen in the waters. As that is happening, the lightning flashes as it shows a familiar foe with sword about to head straight to Pocahontas. The girl hears the swing of a sword, evading as the flag that covered her is cut. She darts away as the furious male frowns at the tripped Pocahontas) * Ratcliffe: (points his sword) Now I can eventually get rid of you, you savage! * (However, but before he can hit her, the cape he wore is pulled by John) * John: (smirks) Mind if I cut in? * (With the two humans, Ratcliffe tries slashing at him with John evading easily, both clashing swords before John groans, being pinned down with the older man taking out a dagger, almost hitting him) * John: Trying to make a point? * (He swiftly headbutts him, causing him to stumble backward, the two continuing to clash blades with one another. As thunder flashes with rain pouring, the blades keep clashing more before John punches Ratcliffe, the sword and dagger twirl before John catches the blade with dagger pierced to the ground. He gasps, looking fearful at the smirking John pointing the weapons at him, Ratcliffe fallen to the ground in fear) * Ratcliffe: Agh! Please, don't hurt me, Smith. I was just doing my duty. * John: (shows Ratcliffe's sword) Sheath your sword. * Ratcliffe: (takes it) Surely you know that a good soldier always follows orders. * (He sheathes it, then begins taking out something. To John's horror, the pistol is pointed to the boy's head) * Ratcliffe: (smirks) If it were, I would have murdered you years ago. * (John looks uneasy as he backs away from Ratcliffe standing up, dropping his own sword) * John: (frowns) You cheated. * Ratcliffe: (frowns) As I was saying, I never liked you, Smith. I hereby sentence you to death. Farewell, Smith. * (Just then, the rail of the sails hits Ratcliffe with John ducking, the former shrieking as he is held by the cloak he wore, fighting as he sees Rolfe pushing the rail a bit to the waters before landing down, dusting his hands) * John: Very stylish. * Rolfe: I learned it from the best. * (The governor yelps as he looks at the waters he is dangled over) * John: (crosses his arms) Pity. I so would have preferred to see you hang. * (Then the Englishman slashes the ropes holding Ratcliffe, plunging him into the waters) * Ratcliffe: AAHHHH!!!! * (After a few moments up comes Ratcliffe as he fights in the water, groaning in fear as he coughs as the three good guys on the ship watch. Meeko, meanwhile, cheers wildly as he grabs Percy's paw as the two twirl around with the latter looking queasy. As all the ships are gathered, Ratcliffe attempts to swim before arriving to the docks, shivering a bit before climbing up the stairs. At that moment, the coughing drenched man spits out some water then notices some familiar figures with King James frowning) * Ratcliffe: (points) What? Your Majesty, the fugitives are getting away! They've sabotaged the armada. Stop them! * (However, chains are cuffed onto his wrists) * King James: (frowns) No more lies. (to the guards) Arrest him. * (The shocked villain is lifted by the guards before the king heads back to his carriage while the stunned Ratcliffe is dragged away)